Appliances, such as stand-alone ice making appliances, generally include a user interface for initiating operations and/or receiving information about those operations. For instance, an input selector is often provided in the form of a knob or switch that a user may engage to begin or end certain operations. A display may also be provided in the form of one or more visibly-distinct light sources. Some existing systems provide multiple individual light sources. The activation of each light source may indicate another unique operation. The exact indication or meaning of each light source might be printed adjacent to the light source or in a corresponding manual. However, using such systems presents a number of problems. For instance, it may be difficult to interpret or understand the meaning of the individual light sources, especially from a distance. Moreover, if a light source fails to activate, it may be difficult to know if the problem lies with the light source or another portion of the appliance.
Some existing systems have provided multiple light sources that activate or work in tandem to generate a pattern that communicates information to a user. Nonetheless, each individual light source may still be visible and identifiable when activated. The displayed light pattern may lack the visual fluidity to necessary to intuitively convey information regarding the appliance. Moreover, the ability to visually identify each light may reduce the aesthetic appeal of the overall appliance. Although a digital display screen may be provided to increase the visual fluidity of the display, this may greatly increase the cost and complexity of the appliance. Furthermore, such displays must generally be separated from the input selector, further obscuring the feedback and input necessary to engage the user interface and appliance.
Accordingly, an improved appliance and user interface are desired in the art. In particular, a cost-effective appliance and user interface that address the above issues would be advantageous.